In data processing systems, in particular those which employ data terminals, there is a great deal of data signal traffic flowing to and from a main data processor, often referred to as the host computer. Value safeguards and monitoring systems are included in such prior art systems so that the amount of data signal traffic does not exceed the capabilities of the system, either in time constraints or in data storage constraints or the like. One such safeguard resides in the ability of the main data processor to send either an "on" or an "off" signal. The "off" signal causes the data terminal to be effectively disconnected, while the "on" signal effectively connects the data terminal to the UART. However with such safeguards there have been problems, for instance, if through some system irregularity, (such as voltage drop, incorrect programming, sporatic failure of components, signal line noise or the like), an "off" condition can be effected in the terminal circuitry. If an "off" condition is spuriously created, then the terminal circuitry would be incapable of use until the problem is corrected, even though, in fact, there is no real basis for the "off" condition. In the prior art when an irregular condition is suspected, the terminal is "turned off" i.e. the power is turned off and thereafter restarted. While such a technique often causes the "off" condition to disappear it also means reloading information, going through an initialization series of steps, etc. The present system enables the user to clear a data transmission path and if an "off" condition is a local problem, no restarting procedure is necessary. The present system also permits data transmission to be blocked if the flow of data traffic is approaching the point of exceeding the capacity of the system.